Ranching Guide
Monsters During the course of the game, the player is given the option to build a barn and to raise monsters. Monsters can assist the player with various farming tasks, produce food and ingredients, as well as accompany you into combat and provide you with a mode of transportation. For information on the many different monsters, see Bestiary. Befriending Monsters To start raising monsters to assist you, two things are needed: The pet glove to befriend them and a barn to give them a place to live. The player can acquire both pet glove and barn from Kross. The glove becomes available after your first venture into a dungeon, and the barn is available from the start. By equipping the pet glove and using it successfully four times on a monster you can befriend it. You will know if the glove is working by the hearts produced above the monsters head. Nearly all monsters can be befriended. Upon befriending a monster a dialogue box will appear between the player and the monster, followed by the monster teleporting to the barn. Raising your Monsters Once you have befriended a monster you have to look after it. Monsters need feed which comes in the form of forage that can be purchased from Erik or grow fodder on the farm. Forage needs to be placed into the hopper on the barn to be available to the monster, while fodder when harvested with the sickle is automatically placed into the barn. In order for monsters to help the player out, their friend level must be increased to at least level 1. This can be done by using the pet glove on the monster and by taking it out for a walk. As the friend level increases the monster will do their job more effectively, or produce more/higher level goods. Friend level (displayed as smileys) will increase at the first level gained, and every 10 level after that. The required number of interaction points required for a level gain is equal to 1 + level/10. For example, at level 11, a level gain requires 2 points. At level 35, a level gain requires 4 points. At level 2, a level gain requires 1 point. Each level requires a certain number of interaction points that are awarded as follows: *Brushing: 1 point *Taking to a place that makes the pet "Very Happy": 3 points (Only one possible) *Taking to a place that makes the pet "Happy": 2 points (Only one possible) *Friendship Day: 1 point This means that if all you did with your chitter is brush them every day, it would take 469 days to reach 10 smileys. If you took them out to a "Very Happy" location and brushed them, it would take 155 days. The problem gets worse the higher the creature's level. Elefun starts at level 23. This means if all you did was brush it and let it water your crops, you would need 357 days to reach 7 smileys. You would also need 37 days to reach 2 smileys (only 11 if you took it out daily). Interaction points do not carry over from level to level but do carry over from day to day. This means any points over the required amount, are lost whenever another level is achieved. Laying Eggs Once your monster has reached one friendship point, you will be able to give them a rune stone and have them lay an egg. It takes ten days for any egg to hatch. The egg gains 3-4 standard levels in those ten days. The new monster gets one of their stats boosted depending on the rune stone you use. These boosts do not appear to stack across generations, only one is in effect at a time. Water: HP Rock: Defence Tree: Magic Grass: Attack Types of Monsters Once a monster is befriended its information can be viewed from the "Barn" status screen or from within the book that is in the entrance to the barn. Next to the statistics of the monster you will see if the monster is currently working, and what kind of task they can preform. For non-working monsters what the monster can do or produce can only be discovered through improving the friendship level of the monster, and by taking it out for a walk and interacting with it. Working Monsters Working monsters assist you in your daily chores around the farm by watering your crops, gathering ready to harvest crops, cutting grass for feed, clearing the stones and wood, and collecting the colored grasses and bamboo shoots that randomly grow on your field. These monsters can be assigned to do specific tasks and will carry them out according to the schedule posted on the outside of the barn. Schedule 7am : Gather edible plants 11am : Harvest crops 3pm : Water plants 7pm : Gather lumber 10pm : Clear out rocks 1am : Mow grass Working monsters come in 6 different forms; Harvest, Watering, Wood Cutter, Stone breaking, grass cutting and wild vegetable gatherer. Harvesting, grass cutting, and wild vegetable gatherer monsters will assist in harvesting ready crops, fully grown grass, and wild food that grows on your field and will automatically place the item into the appropriate box; either shipping box or the barn hopper. At the first friend level they will only be able to work on a single square at a time, but as their friend level increases the amount of ground they can work on at a time increases. Watering monsters will water any tilled soil even if there is no crop seeded to it. Like the above monsters they can only water a single square at the first level and are able to water more as their friend level increases. Wood Cutting and Stone breaking monsters operate in the same fashion. They will remove any wood or stone that appears on your field. At the lower friendship levels it will take them a significant amount of time to clear tree stumps/large rocks, possibly taking an entire day. As their friendship level increases their efficiency in removing the debris improves. Resource Monsters Some monsters are able to produce goods that you can sell or use in crafting or on your farm. From the status screen what these monsters can do is unknown, but will produce a special dialogue when the harvester is used on them. Only once the monster has reached friend level 1 will they start producing. As the level improves the amount and/or quality of the item will improve. Resource Monsters can be harvested from every 3 days. Monsters can produce the following items: *Milk *Eggs *Wool *Gemstones *Mushrooms *Seed *Ores *Honey Warrior Monsters Warrior Monsters are monsters that do not help out with the farm or produce goods, but serve the sole purpose of accompanying you into dungeons and help kill other monsters. All monsters are able to do what Warrior monsters can do, but not quite as well. Some specific warrior monsters are able to be ridden increasing your movement rate allowing you to get around town faster or run through dungeons. If a monster is killed they will teleport back to the barn and their friendship level will decrease. Category:Guides